


Monsters

by SScribe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Monsters, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SScribe/pseuds/SScribe
Summary: Waverly has some nightmares when she realises how much she has to lose. Now that she has Nicole she has everything she ever wanted.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Today I realised I look at the same moon as Kat and Dom and the moon is blessed with the power of gay and I fangirled way to hard. If that statement didn’t put you off this fic… please enjoy.
> 
> The violence isn’t all that graphic but I tagged it incase :)
> 
> Written from Waverly's POV

I see her when I sleep, Willa.

Every night she comes back to me. 

It’s always the same. Every night for the past year.

When I was little, around 6 years old, innocent and without a care in the world (well almost) My mother used to tell me that if I didn’t go to bed on time the monsters would come out from under my bed and get me. But the monsters I imagined, with their talons and their horns and their big dark eyes, those monsters aren’t real. 

That doesn’t mean there's no such thing as monsters.

 

My childish concoctions were nothing compared to the terrifying monsters that haunt me today. My monsters never leave me. They’re always whispering with their snaking tongues. They’re always watching, always seeing, always controlling, always crushing.

Fear, anger, and loss.

My monsters are very much real.

 

In the nightmares, Willa declares, “Give me Peacemaker or I punch a bunch of holes in Waverly's girlfriend.” Her stance is rigid, powerful but she's calm. There was no hesitation, not faltering in her voice or movements, she was ready to kill Nicole and she wouldn’t care. 

Wynonna speaks, “I know you won't shoot.” it's not convincing, her voice faltering. She always tries so hard to be strong, to do the right thing, but Willa, Willa was family.

Willa is towering over us both. In my bed, I’m tossing and turning, thrashing even - But here, I can’t move. Everything feels so heavy, the harder I try to break away the harder it becomes. I know how this will end if I don’t do anything, but I’m so, so powerless.

“What do I care about some ginger butch cop?” Willa deadpans, she’s emotionless and she means it. Shes ready and will shoot.

You see, Willa might not care but to me, Nicole is everything. The very axis that my world turns on but every time I close my eyes, that world stops spinning. My monsters win and I’m powerless to stop them.

“If I don't have it in three.” Willa begins, She's not really giving Wynonna a choice. Give her peacemaker and watch the world burn, or alternatively, watch Nicole bleed out before Willa turns her gun on Waverly.

She’s strong, Wynonna, she always makes the hard choices. Giving up her baby in hopes of giving Alice a better life and shooting Willa when it came down to it, she was even prepared to let Dolls shoot her to stop Bulshar from rising. She knows peacemaker is the only thing that will stop Bobo. 

“Two.”

I used to be so so afraid of the dark, ever since that night when the seven came and took away Willa and Daddy. Whenever I was left alone in the darkness my mind would wander back to that night. Back to that pain.

I couldn’t bear the darkness until I was at least 15 and even then I was still terrified to dream, terrified of the nightmares that often awaited me.

There was a time where I thought I had nothing left to lose but now I’ve built something and losing it, losing it would kill me.

“Wynonna,” I manage, it’s strangled and messy. She looks at me and I can see the pain in her eyes, the creases in her forehead.

“I can’t,” she’s conflicted, It’s always so hard being the good guys, she knows letting Nicole die could save others lives, but what if it doesn’t. There's no guarantee that letting Nicole die will stop Willa and there's no guarantee that giving Willa peacemaker will mean the revenants all get out of the triangle.

“Please,” I say begging Wynonna, “I love her,” 

Willa cocks the gun. 

The sound alone sends my heart racing, I can’t feel my feet and I can hardly think.

“One,” Willa says and I break, I fall apart and Wynonna can see it, If Willa were to shoot Nicole, Nicole wouldn’t be the only person that died that night.

“Ok, Ok,” Wynonna says, a spur of the moment decision. She hands Willa the gun but she sure as hell is not happy about it,

“So naive, so emotional.” Willa taunts, she's unimpressed, she had expected more from a true Earp.

 

“This isn’t over, I’m coming for you,” Wynonna tells her, I can see the tension in her body and hear it in her words. Fist curled, she probably would’ve lunged at Willa and gotten herself killed had Dolls not taught her better. 

Willa enjoys the challenge, but not tonight. She only had one shot and she wasn't about to blow it, “Then I better slow you down,” 

This, this is where the nightmare changes. Willa points the gun at Nicole's chest and my world goes silent, the chest was the safe zone, Nicole was wearing a bulletproof vest. My world stops spinning and as if in slow motion, Willa touches her finger against the trigger. She doesn’t pull it though, not yet. 

First, she lifts her hands higher, gun pointing right between Nicole's eyes there was no vest to protect Nicole there and Willa wouldn’t miss, It was the only way to kill a revenant -shooting them between the eyes. Daddy had taught her well.

Her finger begins to pull the trigger back, time stops, I can feel my blood pulsing through my body, I can hear my heartbeat hammering in my head. I can’t move, can’t scream only watch.

She squeezes the trigger, there's a loud bang but I can barely hear it over the ringing in my ears.

It is so fast, one moment the bullet was in the gun the next it was buried deep in Nicole's skull. 

Nicole is flung back, she hits the door and then falls down, down into a heap on the floor and suddenly I can move again.

I run over to her body, but it’s too late, Willa won again and I’m alone.

 

I run my hand through her delicate red locks, she looks almost peaceful besides the blood trickling down her face. The dream world melts away and I’m stranded in a dark abyss holding Nicole’s limp head delicately in my arms.

“You're not dead, this is just a - just a dream,” I reassure myself out loud, but it feels so real. “I’m dreaming!” I practically scream, distraught.

I’m sobbing over Nicole, laying a silent kiss on her still warm lips when the bodies come, burying me. 

First daddy’s body, then the body of the younger Willa I remembered, then Shorty and Curtis and I relive all of their deaths. Everything I’ve ever lost here for me to see.

Then falls Gus, my mother, Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc and I’m alone, surrounded by the bodies of those I love, unable to breathe. 

I don’t have to be able to see the monsters lurking in the darkness, I know they’re already with me, I carry them in my heart.

Fear, It holds me back and consumes me, I built myself a reality where I could be happy, one with people I love but it’s too fragile. Everyday Nicole, Wynonna, they’re out there, in the field risking their lives. I can understand why Wynonna didn’t want me involved in the Earp curse and wasn’t particularly thrilled with me being black badges “advisor” She's afraid of losing me. The same fear I’ve been running from for a long time.

Anger, I try to keep it within me, being the nicest person in Purgatory, sash and all. It’s hard, there's a darkness inside of me. In that moment I would’ve been prepared to kill Willa, not in defense but in spite. I want her to suffer for everything she’s ever done to me. She always hated me, made my life a living hell, I’m pretty sure she tried to kill me more than once and she got pretty damn close that day at the lake. But the anger I was feeling, was it the same anger she felt that turned her into this heartless killer, I hope not and I suppress the feeling. It's easier to do that then work through how you sometimes felt happy that your sister was dead.

Loss, the bodies, oh the bodies were everywhere, here just to remind me how fragile our world is. I’ve lost a lot, a father, a sister, and Curtis, who cared for me when I needed it most and Shorty, a man who always looked out for me and offered me a job and safety when I needed it. I have so much to lose, Just after Wynonna returned and I was nearly hung, revenants injured Gus so badly that she was in the ER for weeks and just a few weeks ago Nicole was on the verge of death. I couldn’t say I love you, that night in the hospital room, because it was more than that, so much more than that. I couldn’t give her closure, she needed something to keep fighting for.

God, I gave away the 3rd seal just to keep Nicole alive, just to stop these nightmares from becoming a reality. I’d never be as strong as Wynonna is, family is my weakness and Nicole is family. We’ll fight off the monsters together.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has prompts or ideas they want to see written for wayhaught let me know :)


End file.
